Precursor alphabet
The Precursor Language is a completely fictional language, which is in fact a script based off the English language, that substitutes English letters for precursor symbols, that is used in the Jak and Daxter games, and was created by Naughty Dog. In the games you can read secret messages in Precursor Language, if you have a translator. For example, the majority of the Precursor items in TPL have the letters 'Life'. Computer font You can also download a Precursor Language Font for your computer. This is made by QueenSimia on devianART and you may download from her dA account. Precursor Alpha Font by QueenSimia Precursor-English Translations Jak and Daxter: the Precursor Legacy *Precursor Orbs: Top row: Naughty Dog, bottom row: Madman. * Most Precursor objects (temples, platforms, etc.): Life * Some Precursor objects (eg. Roof of Citadel): Power * The Dark Eco Bomb says "Beware" * Eco vents say "Power" and "Strength" * The Precursor Blockers on the Snowy Mountain say, "you are getting dizzy" (in a circle) * Some objects in the Lost Precursor City say "Tubes" * The end of the tubes containing two scout flies and a power cell all say "Tank" * The platform that sets off the Dark Eco chamber says "Danger" * Directly underneath that says "Power" * Ollie's bandana reads "fish". Jak II *City Signs: **Sign above Hip Hog Saloon reads "Hip Hog" **Sign inside the Hip Hog Saloon, left from the door as you walk in, it reads "Morgan", to whom Jak II is dedicated. **After the Hip Hog becomes the Naughty Ottsel, there is a sign above the bar that reads "Daxter". **Sign above Brutter's fish shop: Fish. **One sign, depicting a Metal Head reads "enemy". **Another, depicting the Baron, reads "Obey". **Some signs depict a skyscraper and read: "Future." **Some signs show the Baron's coat of arms and read: "Praxis." **Some signs, depicting a bottle of liquor, read: "Happy Pirate." **Some signs, depicting women's clothing, say: "Fashion." **There is "career" poster with a boy and a man that reads: "Doctors." **A small orange and purple sign, seen in various places, says: "Onin Knows." **One bazaar advertisement says: "Sale, Large L, Medium M, Small S." **There are various signs at the port, some of which read: "Loading" and "Air Mail." *Erol's left shoulder armor reads "Commander." *Writing in the Tomb of Mar reads "Tomb" in reverse. *Onin's blouse contains what appear to be random Precursor letters. The rim of her hat reads "Onin" repeatedly. *On the Rift Gate, the names "Amy" and "Tate" are written at the top. "Titus" and "Brenner" are written on the sides. *On the statue of Mar, his armor reads "Defender" and his sword's blade reads "Honor". *All of the rectangular computer screens on the main circular structure of Vin's in the Power Station read "Morgan is still missed even after a year has passed". *The precursor oracle that gives Jak his Dark Jak powers has "elf" written on its "supporters" or "legs" Jak 3 *Damas's staff: inner orb reads "we" upside down. The outer part reads "pride." *The elevators in the Eco Mine read "elevator" backwards. *On the right wall when you walk in to The Naughty Ottsel, there is a poster of Errol. It is difficult to read but it says "Erol. Take out at first opportunity. Dangerous enemy number..." *The Ottsel Leader Precursor has the word "sight" on his headplate. *The Precursors themselves have Precursor letters on the trim of their robes. *The transport that takes you between Spargus and Haven reads "Sophia" on the sides, and "Tate" on the top. Jak X: Combat Racing *Sign in G.T. Blitz's show: "Liv" (live) Jak and Daxter: the Lost Frontier *Next to the forcefield guarding the entrance to the castaways house: "no robots" *Sign in the Phantom Blade: "Open Sky" *Stone slabs in barraks: random repeating letters. *Pressure activated buttons: Teleport *Big stone pots: Preurn *Precursor orbs: Precursor (top), Madman (bottom) *Eagle poster in Barracks: Die for a cause *Dark soldier poster in Barracks: Warrior *Pushable pillars: Push This *Light Eco Pump (lower box when red): Reset Pump *Auto save box: A. Save *Sign in Barters pub: Brawl Category:Precursor Artifacts Category:Jak and Daxter setting